Liquids Everywhere
by Tiny Teacup
Summary: Wheee, Les/Jan slash. There's almost almost! a total lack of Bring it On slash starring guys. needs this.


Les sighed, driving towards his house with as much alertness he could muster at three in the morning. Jan was semi-curled up in the passenger's seat, mumbling drunkenly in his sleep. He'd had a few too man drinks at the party.

Les pulled into his driveway, cutting the lights and leaning back for a few moments, musing at how innocent Jan looked when he was sleeping.

"Now, how am I going to get you inside?" Les asked his fellow squad member and best friend. The other boy, of course, didn't supply an answer. Les couldn't fit any meaning to Jan's drowsy, drunken murmurs.

Why'd Jan have to get so drunk? Sure, Big Red's parties were wild, but Jan usually showed more self-control.

"Jan, buddy, wake up." Les prodded Jan. Jan stirred, looking as if he would just roll over awkwardly in the seat and continue sleeping. Surprisingly, he opened his slightly blood-shot eyes after a few moments and looked at his friend. His firms lips parted to form a goofy grin.

"Les," he mumbled.

Les smiled a little. He got out of the car and went around to the other side to help the other boy out of the vehicle. Supporting Jan's muscular body wasn't terribly hard work. Certainly less exerting than some of the tosses in some of Torrance's routines.

Half-guiding, half-carrying the dark-haired boy, Les soon had the both of them safely inside the house. After Jan ran into the lamp, which he promptly made a slurred shushing noise at, they were in Les' room.

"All right. You take the bed, I'll take the floor." Jan didn't need much encouragement. He promptly and gracelessly passed out on top of the bed, face managing to hit a fluffy pillow.

After Les pulled a pillow off the chair in the corner of the room, he stretched out on the floor and tried to sleep.

Darn, the floor was cold. Cold and hard. Cold and hard and uncomfortable. Les would never get any sleep like this. He eyed the bed with caution before getting up and stretching tentatively out on the side his friend wasn't occupying, keeping a layer of space between them for the other boy's sake. Moments after his head had hit the pillow, he was asleep.

-

Les woke up to the still darkness of very early morning. There was a muscular arm draped over his waist. His first reaction was to snuggle back against the owner of that arm. His second reaction was to remember it was Jan in the bed with him.

He fought the urge to bolt upright. Though the urge was strong, he was able to suppress it after only a moment's struggle. Jan had only moved in his sleep. It was just a coincidence. They'd already discussed that Jan wasn't interested in that kind of relationship. Even if they hadn't talked about it, there was the way he acted with Courtney.

Les didn't move a muscle as he once again closed his eyes. Just because it was an accident didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He though of every time he'd fantasized about such physical closeness with his friend. There was something about the strong arm curled around his body and knowing who that arm belonged to. It felt better than Les had imagined it would. He felt so warm and protected that there was no choice but to go back to sleep.

-

The next time Les woke up there was sunlight shining brightly through the window. He was very aware of the arm still draped over his body. After a few moments, he was also aware of something rather hard pressed against his backside. This time, he didn't resist when his brain told his body to jump out of the bed.

"Wha...?" Jan drawled lazily, jostled awake by Les' sudden movements.

"Morning!" Les almost shouted, trying to not look flustered.

"Morning. Ouch, my head..." Jan's voice took on a slightly whiny quality as he sat up, hand clamped to his brow. "What happened last night?"

"You had a few beers and fooled around with Courtney until she passed out. Then I brought you here and had my wicked way with you."

"...What?" Jan was dazed and confused.

"Just kidding about that last part."

"Oh." Jan wrapped his arms around a pillow and Les thought back to the night before, flushing slightly.

Jan didn't seem to notice as he stumbled into the conveniently adjoining bathroom.

Les turned the radio on and flopped over on the bed, hearing the sound of water rushing. Jan must have wanted a shower. Jan in the shower was something Les probably shouldn't have been thinking about. Of course, the idea all but consumed him. It was hard to concentrate on anything else with only a single wall between himself and his very naked friend.

After a moment of lying there with his face buried in blankets, Les decided he was thirsty. He went and got a drink from the fridge and opened it. Taking a wrong step, he tripped over one of Jan's clumsily discarded shoes. He landed with a resounding thump. His drink, a rather large glass of orange juice, went down with him. The sticky liquid poured all over the white T-shirt and khaki pants he hadn't changed out of last night. He needed a second to himself after that. It was at least that before he was able to do more than groan at his clumsiness.

"Damn." He wiped at the giant stain that had formed down the front of his shirt, his hands getting just as sticky as the rest of him.

He looked at the bathroom door. Any excuse was a good excuse.

He pulled off the now stained shirt and carried it to his bedroom. He went over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in and use the sink to clean up?"

"Whatever, man."

Les entered, closing the door behind him. He threw his messy shirt in the laundry hamper that occupied a corner of the room. A cloud of steam hung in the air. Jan was humming cheerfully in the glass-walled shower. To Les' slight disappointment, the steam had done a good job at fogging up the glass and hiding Jan from view.

Les went to the sink, going about making himself less sticky. After a couple minutes, the shower turned off. Jan's arm stuck out and grabbed a towel. He walked out of the shower with it, surprising Les by using it to dry his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Even modestly covered, Jan's bare torso was still a sight worth seeing.

"Thanks for letting me stay over and everything. My parents would have murdered me."

"No problem. My mom won't be back from her business trip until Wednesday."

Jan left the bathroom then, grinning after giving his friend an affectionate pat on the bottom.

Les blushed, following the other boy out to the other room.

"You can stay as long as you like. With exams over and no studying to do, it'll just be boring and quiet."

Jan nodded, digging through Les' drawers for something to wear. He was in the second highest dresser drawer when he smirked a wide, silly smirk before pulling something out with his thumb and forefinger. Les turned red at the sight of it.

"Les, why do you have a thong?"

Les shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Why not?"

Jan grinned that goofy grin of his, the one he used to freely that made Les want to melt. He dropped his towel without a hint of embarrassment. The scrap of black material was pulled up his legs and snugly over his hips. He turned around, still grinning.

"How do I look?"

Les opened his mouth to respond. Then he closed it. Both actions were repeated a couple times before he finally decided on the open-mouthed option.

"Cat got your tongue?" Les could swear the other boy's voice sounded huskier than before. With his mouth still wide open, he turned away. At that moment, certain parts of his male anatomy couldn't be trusted. He made a serious effort to close his mouth. Suddenly feeling shy, he looked at Jan with pursed lips.

"You shouldn't tease me so much. You being you, and me being me."

"Oh, my god." Jan grinned. His next words were said in his best impression of a British accent, "Do I make you randy, Baby?"

Les couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. After Jan didn't join in, he looked up to find the raven-haired cheerleader looking slightly crestfallen. Les thought he would melt.

"Awww, Jan. I didn't mean anything. It's just. Well, you've never exactly been interested. That one time back in freshmen year, you freaked on me, man." Les remembered that day shortly after they'd started the ninth grade. Les had been feeling especially bold and had given Jan a surprise kiss. Jan had jumped off the couch faster than seemed humanly possible. Popcorn had spilled all over the room. Jan hadn't even paused before he ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Jan looked like a great battle was being fought out in his head. Tentatively, he mumbled something Les didn't understand.

"What?" Les walked a few steps closer.

"I was only keeping up appearances. I'm wasn't as comfortable with it as you are. I'm still not."

"So you're saying what, exactly?" Les' voice cracked and he kicked himself for being so nervous. It was Jan, after all. They'd been friends since forever.

"I'm saying." Jan stepped closer, sliding his arms around Les' waist, "I'm saying that I feel the same way about you that I know you feel about me."

Les swallowed dryly, looking into Jan's eyes and seeing the sincerity there. He blushed a little and looked down, enjoying the warm breath on his cheek. When he looked back up again, Jan leaned in close for a kiss. Les kissed back, a soft groan escaping his lips. How many times had he thought about this?

Jan slid his hands aggressively down Les' back, clamping them lightly on the other boy's behind.

The two found their way over to the bed. After a some rather gratuitous smoochies, they fell asleep snuggled against one other.


End file.
